Fate is cruel
by EvilHastings
Summary: Sebastian is obsessed with music who is the twin of Viola who loves her brother that she will even go as far as be THE Sebastian who can't help be weird and awkward near Olivia who is crushing madly with her lab partner who happens to be the best friend of Duke the soccer captain.
1. The beginning

Can't breathe.  
Not when reality is staring right at you.  
Can't think.  
Not when your so close to me.  
Can't smell.  
For your perfume has become my drug.  
If you only knew the truth will you still feel the same?  
Forgive me for I'm being greedy but I can't help but savor every moment  
I'm near you.  
Tell me is this love I'm feeling?  
My real name is Viola Hastings.  
But for you I'll be your Sebastian till my time runs out.

One month earlier

"Grumbling in your sleep won't stop you from going to practice!"  
Ugh the beauty of an overly cheery mother. To start off my parents are divorced. Period. No one knows why or when it really happen. As such our dear sweet mother has put extra attention to her only children. Twins! To make the matter worse she has made her priority to make me a lady! Mark my words that day is still to far to come. If anything it's an impossibility! I can't help myself that I like soccer more than anything. And my twin brother likes to sing. Ha I almost peed when an old lady said he sang like a perfect "lady". My my if I didn't know better I'll say we were born the wrong genders.

Today is the day I start the stupid girly group for ladies to be educated. Ugh I just threw up a little. Come on I can eat, sit, and talk or even walk as I please! It's my body not theirs! Stupid rules. Stupid girls. Stupid everything. Why make such a club in the first place?

"Enough Viola! Get ready for my beautiful girl is finally going to be a lady!"

"They don't do miracles mom"  
Ah my other half.

"Shut up Sebastian. It's not you could do any better!"

"Yea yea whatever PRINCESS!"

I snort princess? Seriously that's all he could come up with? Either way I make my way to the inevitable. Sebastian grabs my hand and whispers in my ear " come find me when you get back it's important". I nod. This could only mean one thing. My brother must have gotten his band accepted. He send his cd overboard to England. And if I'm correct he's dead! There's no way out parents will let him go overseas.

Well see how he will get out of it. What is going through your head dear brother?

Screaming wouldn't help but it sure will be nice. Today's "practice" was horrible. They inspected me as if I was some sort of insect. Gave us a list of what to do and not do. A pat in the back and tada your done with. Good thing next meeting won't be till months.

"Aaaarrrghhh", really! Just came back and now I'm pull into my brothers room. Rather harshly might I add.

"Shhh, mom is downstairs!"

"Ok?"

He takes a deep breath. " I need you to pretend to be me this upcoming week"

"Are you nuts?!"

"No? I mean I don't think so. Haha sorry you walked right into it. I've been thinking..."

"Oh no this is bad. Your thinking?!"

"Really?"

"Ha how you like that! But anyway continue."

" Right so you go Illyria as Muah. I mean you can pull it off your practically a dude. Same height and built! Come on Viola do this for me. It's one chance in a lifetime!"

What a jerk! I'm a woman not a dude! Just cuz I can pass out as a guy doesn't clarify I'm one! Or does it?

" I don't know Seb I mean don't you think mom and dad will be suspicious?"

"They won't find out I promise. For Pete's sake they don't even talk anymore! One will think we are with the other. No one will know"

" ok I see your point. But what about my school?"

"Mmm just tell mom or dad respectively you decided to be home school to take your lady manners seriously for the time being. Well on dad say you want to know art more intimately.  
Seeing as he's a sucker for that."

"Alright ill do it. How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know Vi. A year maybe a little more than that."

"I will miss you" I really will. He's my other half after all. Once I hug him I don't want to let go. It's too much. I can't seem to breathe. " I love you"

"Likewise sis"

He left this morning through the window. To be the only one to know the truth was harsh. In some crazy way it made me feel more connected. I'll miss him. Not sure if I can pull it off but I'll try my best after all he will owe me a big one after this is over. I can't wait for that! I might even make Sebastian dress up as my beautiful self to take over the stupid club my mother sign me into. Ugh that place shall remain nameless for as long as I live.

My parents were told what they needed to hear. And now that I finally convince my gay friend to do his magic everything is going to plan. And of course my best friends Kia and Yvonne were included in my secret dilemma.

After several hours of watching movies and random guys around the street I was positive I could pull it off. Seeing is believing and I was staring at Sebastian or should I say Viola? I could really pass as his double! Not that I wasn't before. But wow! I'm a dude! A chunky handsome dude! Man is my brother one beautiful boy. Paul really came to his word!

"Alright Vi now remember what we've gone through." We were now on Paul cute yellow buggy parked right in front of Illyria.

" I got it!" Did the air just stop? I'm dizzy. No no no what was I thinking?! I can't pull this off! "Take me back Paul! Make me forget this ever happen! And stop me from doing this ever again"

"Vi! Quit it! Your not throwing all my hard work to the drain! Now stop mumbling and be the man you were born to be!"

" no no no I will get caught I just know it"

"Enough! Stop being a girl!" Passed my soccer ball. Hurt a little. Who knew Paul could throw like a guy? "Now remember your lessons." Gives me a hug. Well tried too. I stopped it before people saw anything weird. I'm dead. I'm a dead chunky dude. Love you mom. Love you dad. Hate you Sebastian! I want you to know that I was not normal like most the girls my age but know this...it's Sebastian's fault. He made me.I'm in this mess! Or was since I'm already dead? Whatever!

Why does it seem like everyone is giving me the evil eye? Really people just because I'm new?! Or do I have something sticking out of my nose? ah hell what if I have something on face. Quit it vi your just being paranoid. Mmm arriving on my door wasn't so hard. Open my mouth...alright not bad breath. "Your a chunky dude. Your a handsome chunky dude"

As I open the door I see some guys playing video games.  
"Hey guys I'm Sebastian Hastings."

"Sorry dude but this is high school not middle school"

"Haha funny. I might have skipped a few years. I'm a genius! Who knew?" Man was this crowd crude. I suppose ill get unpacking.

"Ugh man are those tampons?!"

Shit. "Umm I get horrible nose bleeds?

Talk about awkward. I was the laughing stalk of my dorm. To make matters worse I was forced to try out for soccer. Don't get me wrong I love playing soccer but with guys? Ah that's a big no. I'm all bruised up in places girls shouldn't! And for some odd reason I'm stuck in the principals office. I didn't do anything wrong? Well besides the fact that I'm not Sebastian. Oh no they couldn't have found out so soon! It's impossible! Unless someone on the inside spilled! Ugh I'm gonna kill Kia! I've told her so many times to not get wasted. That poor girl talks with no end of time when it comes to alcohol.

Chill Viola. Breathe in. Breathe out. Wait I'm on the principal's office! Sebastian file must be around here somewhere. Ah a cabinet! Mmm no...yes! Hastings...damn Sebastian how much trouble did you get into. The folder was proximately 4 centimeters thick!

"Good afternoon Sheila."

Oh no. Damn cabinet. Stupid bandage. Ok breathe. Covering the cabinet with my second string jersey was not obvious right?

"You must be Sebastian. Sebastian Hastings. My aren't you an handsome young lad!"

A smile helps cover the pain. "Hello, you must be the principal"

"That Iam. You must be wondering why I call you to my office. Well don't worry young man your not in trouble." Not yet at least. Pretending to be my brother is turning to be a hassle.  
" right so let's see your folder. What is going here? Ugh it seems this cabinet got stuck! Sheila I told you to not mess with my stuff!"

I quickly took the bandage out.

"Alright you've been caught" it's not possible!  
"I won't take no for an answer! Now sit on the principal chair." Wow is this man weird or what?  
" as you might not have noticed I used to be a teenage boy just like you. A transfer student to boot as well! As such I take it to myself to be like a big brother to those in need of a new home"

"Well thank you sir! It's very appreciated." I even click the school badge to prove a point.

"Don't! Don't ever touch the badge again!"

"Um sorry?"

"Right! Well go on then! Go out and mingle with the rest of your classmates!" If he only knew. Not thinking twice I depart his office.

Not looking where I was going I ended crashing into someone.

"Ow.." That's gonna leave a bruise. "Sorry didn't see you there"

Just epic! Books all around us. A crazy principal talking about sexual tension. And I can't seem to get the fact that the girl in front me is really pretty. Gorgeous would be the better word.

"Is he always like this?"

"Are you kidding me? That's him being rude?"

"Weird. Sorry again. Sebastian Hastings" I extend my hand.

"Olivia Lennox. You must be new."

"What gave it away?" Pulling my wig more securely. Trying to be discrete.

"The brochure you have on your hand." Very observant. Must be careful. Wait aww cute shoes.

"Yes I got them at anthropology." I spoke out loud? Damn. Must stop hanging out with Kia.

"No way! They have shoes there?" Did I just say that?

"Yes right by the accessories." Seems like shopping day is coming soon!

"Umm...mmm well yea gotta go do some guy stuff. Bye" Just walk away Viola maybe she won't think to much about the fact a guy was interesting in her shoes?! Get into character!

I'm a freak it's official. Now that I made a fool of myself nothing could be worse right? Hate to be proven wrong! Walked around campus getting to know the enemy sounded like a plan. Or it could pass as a lame excuse as to not go to my dorm. Can't hide forever.

Hours passed quickly by the time I knew it I was laying in bed going to sleep. Weird Orsino is not here.

Everything happen so fast. A blur. Several screams. Well mostly my screams. I now lay in the guys showers! Guys in mask yelling "new meat" and literally throwing us meat. Ugh really mature. Without any being the wiser I dropped down through all the commotion and when I finally reach my destination I pulled free of my prison.

Fire alarm. More screaming occur but this time it wasn't me.

Now the guys dorm were under inspections. It made things worse! I haven't taken a shower in days now! Feel awkward, smell like someone died, and I've made no friends so far.  
Total disaster.

"Paul I need your help and your guidance" Had no one else to call. I'm in desperate need.

"Tell me everything."


	2. Being the man

Chapter 2 Being the man...

I'm at lost or so I was until Paul came to my rescue. We came with a plan.

Step 1 Take a shower. Turns out no one is awake around 3am! Who knew?

Step 2 Cut hair. My hair was starting to burn and since I'm going to be my brother for a year might as well be comfortable.

Step 3 Stop being a loser. I had become the most unpopular guy in school it was time to show them who the real man was. Hypothetically speaking of course. So Kia and Yvonne are going to make me a very desirable man boy whichever.

Step 4 Get munchies. I have this really adorable fridge in my dorm. It's so cute! But it's all lonely so I decided to finally take a choice.

I know the plan was short but hey it worked! Kia and Yvonne made me the sexiest man in school. It all happen in Cesario's one moment was Kia declaring she missed me in her bed, and the next was Yvonne saying the top gun of Cornwell was gone without saying a "proper" goodbye. To top it off Monique (Sebastian's real girlfriend) showed up! Didn't recognize I was Viola! And finishing off my brilliant performance I dump her! It was about time! Really Sebastian was just carrying dead weight with Monique. Once I ask why all I got from his was "Cuz she's hot".

Now two weeks later I'm having the time of my life. I'm popular with really great standing, become besties with Duke Orsino my roommate. And school is finally around the corner.

First class is chemistry

"Hey guys!"

"What's up my man?!" Several replies, high fives, and punches occur at the same time. Ouch those punches will leave a bruise.

Here comes the teacher.

"Alright boys pick a name. That name would be your partner for the rest of the year."

"Eunice Bates" Dukes says. And for some odd reason Toby seems put out. Mmm weird.

"Olivia Lennox" oh boy wasn't that...speaking of her here she comes. Right when I say her name. She looks over and smiles. Gives me nod.

"Oh no do you know her?" Orsino asks.

"Not really just talked to her for a like a minute"

"Nah she gave you the nod man"  
"And a good one too" Toby adds.

"Change me" duke implores.  
"I can't! I already said her name aloud. And besides you got Eunice"

"Yes man she might have something" Toby looks at Eunice longingly.

"Yea braces and a head gear!" Andrew laughs.

As I make my way over I can't help but notice that she's really beautiful. Wait did I just think that? No no bad viola keep those thoughts in a very dark area and lock them!

"Hey"

"Hey, mmm just to be clear this whole dissecting thing sort of freaks me out so your gonna have to take the reins on this one"

"Wow most guys will never admit that"

"Oh damn yea your right"

"Hey don't worry it's nothing to be ashamed off. In some odd way it's refreshing" she smiles beautifully. Stop it Vi!

I smile. I couldn't help it. She's a great girl.

"You think so?"

"Hey no paper near the basin?!" When did this freak get here? Malcolm was it?

"Wait!"

"What's this? Poems?" Olivia takes the paper from Malcolm and starts to read it.  
"Lyrics actually"

"This are really good. So honest"

"Thanks I keep telling him..me...myself" mmm awkward much?

" I write songs also Olivia." Malcolm exclaims.

"Really? That's great Malcolm." Not really paying attention to him. Ha loser! But she's rather staring at me with a new look. That I can't seem to decipher.

"I see you through your window, while I'm standing on the tree outside..." Stocker!

Gosh did I wanted to laugh but I hold it in. Barely.

Things were going more smoothly than I would have expected. I had Olivia for several classes! She was probably the one person that I could really be myself. I feel like I hadn't had the feeling for a long time. Maybe even before my parents got divorced. Not even with duke I had that deep connection and boy was he hot. I can't stop thinking about her. Her laughs. They way she smiles. Oh did I forget to mention her beauty is truly one of a kind. I couldn't help but have this sensation on my stomach on every touch or every time she blush at one of my silly comments. I'm no longer myself. I'm a fake. And impostor. I shouldn't be feeling this way. Tell me is this love I'm experiencing? It wasn't possible...I'm a girl for Pete's sake! But a boy is what she sees my mind replies. I have to get away from this monstrosity.

Now currently sitting with my head down in the darkest part of the library I'm trying to understand. Understand what you may ask? Not even I try to look for the answer for if I do I might give up into a reality that shouldn't exist.

"Sebastian? Are you alright?" No please go away. Can't you see it's your fault. Your existence is the reason I'm like this. My head tries to respond. Say something. Do something. Anything!

She kneels. Buries her hand into my hair. Massaging it. "Seb talk to me. What's wrong?" She's worried I can hear it in her voice.

"It's nothing. Just a virus." I finally replied.

"You've never been much of a liar"

I sigh. Anger rushes to my veins. "What do you want me to say Olivia?! It's your fault I'm like this! I can't think straight this past days for all I see is your face. Can't you see I'm sick..." I'm a girl Olivia! As much as I wanted to say it my mouth didn't respond to me.

She's frozen for a moment taking in my words. The same hand in my hair was now moving to my neck pulling me forward. Our breaths are the only thing in between. She smiles.  
" Then forgive me as I forgive you Seb for I seem to have catch the same virus."


	3. Acceptance

Chapter 3 Acceptance

I've been running for 2 hours now. Trying to let go of my feelings. To destroy the impossibility. Yet I couldn't. My lips were seal by hers several times. I didn't speak. I felt alive! I have to stay silent even to the day I leave campus. Afraid of your rejection is leaving me with no other choice. I, Viola Hastings accept my love to be yours till it's time to stop being THE Sebastian.

Picking up my phone I call her.

"Hey..." She's nervous.

"Hey can we talk?"

"Yes of course."

"It's late but I'll rather meet you in person. Is it alright if we can go take a walk around?"

"Should I be worry? I mean it is pretty late."

"Don't worry I'll protect your virtue"

"Then whose going to protect me against you?"

"Ha if anything I should be protecting myself from you." Recalling the moment earlier we had on the library. I have just arrived at her building.  
And as if she already knows I have arrived. She opens the front door. Looks up and smiles.

"Is that so?" Putting my phone in my pocket I reach out for her. She fits perfectly in my arms. Almost as if we were meant to be. This time around I kiss her first. Her lips are so soft. I taste strawberry. Very good in deed. Her hands go around my neck pulling me closer.

I gasp. I need oxygen. How did she get that good? No need to be jealous...right?

"You know...people use the mouth...to speak...talk" talking through breaths. Man that was passionate. I look up and notice she was affected the same way. That brings a smile and a lot of pride that I can reduce her to that state.

She laughs " And to kiss don't forget that one." Now I'm afraid I won't ever forget that.

"That's not what I meant. We were supposed to talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about? I like you a lot and as far as I can tell you like me just as much."

I get back in her personal bubble. So close I can hear her heart beat accelerate. Mine is not so far off. It all feels normal as it should be.

"You sure?" Her hands lay in my chest. I reach out to take them. Give a small kiss to her palms. "Will you have me? All of me?" Oh baby just say yes and I'll promise I'll be the man till my time runs out. Who cares if I'm a girl. All it matters is that you never find out.

I was officially her boy/man whichever. Overall everything was going perfectly. It turns out a lot of girls wanted to claim me as their own. Who knew? A nobody coming up from the bottom of the social standing. Now is dating the hottest girl in school! And to top it off girls didn't seem to shy away from the fact I was Olivia's. It certainly didn't stop them from blowing me a kiss or even slapping my bottom on the way to class.

The only downside was that Duke gave me the cold shoulder for a couple of days. A fight, several bruises, and a couple threats later we patched up. But I still noticed the looks he gives to Olivia...well every guy in campus to be more accurate. It bothered me a lot. Lie. It still does. She's not just a piece of meat. Nice meat though.

I feel a kiss on my cheek. Waking me up from my daydreams. I jump from my seat. Smart move Viola very manly indeed.

"Didn't meant to scare you." Olivia says while trying to hold a laugh.

"Sorry just been a weird day"

"How so?" She tilts her head in a very cute way. Before I get the change to reply the teacher comes in.  
"Alright class if you will settle in. In the right chair Mr. Orsino! Now take a look on the board and start on your assignment." I really hate inspecting the insides of what used to be a living being. The unlucky choice of animal was a rat. Ugh disgusting.

"Olivia babe did I mention today you look really beautiful? I don't know why but it seems the sun seems to catch you hair and face in the outmost gorgeous way." I whisper on her tiny ear.

Smiling she replies," Just go get the tools you fool". Sticking out her tongue to finish off. I look to the front and see the teacher busy reading her chemistry booklet. As quick as a bird I steal a kiss from my lover. Wrong choice it seems for now it leaves me wanting for more. If I didn't know better I'll say Olivia Lennox will be the death of me.

Time went by fast. Looking to my right I see her looking at me. We are currently in my room laying on my bed. Ismile and pull her closer with our intertwine hands.

"Hey sexy" making my voice even deeper." There's a carnival festival coming up. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me?"

Arms going around my waist. She kisses my nose then my jaw, my neck, now the corner of my mouth. Without even thinking about it I kiss her mouth. I trail her bottom lip with my tongue and just as she open her mouth I explore my territorial land. Little by little I end up on top. Pulling her hands when she gets too close to my bandage chest. "I love you" I freeze not sure what to thing. I'm shock to the core. It was too soon. Way to fast. Looking down I see her tearing up from my reaction. She pushes me away. "Wait Olivia!" I grab her before she leaves my room.

She struggles but gives in a whimper as I hug her with full strength. I sigh for now I know I'm in love with her not just for her look but everything that it's Olivia Lennox .  
"Wait please can you see I'm crazy about you too?" I whisper in her ear.  
"I'm sorry you just shocked me. I love you Olivia. It just surprised me. I always thought I was going to say those words first. I love you." She returns my hug after a moment. I feel her tears on my neck.

"Your not just saying that to get me back in your bed?"

"No babe that's just a bonus." She punches me.

"Oww that hurt."

"Good." She kisses me. A chaste kiss. I frown not fair.

"I have to go it's getting late." I steal one more kiss before she departs. Grabbing my phone I text her " I love you. I'll be dreaming of you my angel"

She replies a second later " I love you too sweetheart."

My phone rings. Caller Id shows Viola. My brother and I changed cells right after he left to England. " Hey stranger! How is everything going?"

"Vi I'm in deep trouble. Come find me. I'm afraid I'll be dead soon..."


	4. Fate is cruel

Chapter 4 Fate is cruel

Been traveling all over Europe for the last week. Kia and Yvonne were exhausted. I was to the brick of insanity. Needed to find him. Tried calling him. Took me straight to voicemail. Where are you Sebastian? I look in the mirror and I find him staring at me. After receiving the call grabbed a bag and took off to an airplane station. Didn't notice till later that I was still dressed as Sebastian. I felt so in peace with my disguise that I kept in until now. I called Yvonne letting her know of my actions. My reason behind my current insanity. Fifteen minutes later Yvonne and Kia show up.

" Best friends till the end remember? No matter what." A silly promise we made when were children. It will be dangerous. They agree but well do it together.

Now here were stuck in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't find any of his band members anywhere. I'm at lost. I want to cry, yell, and scream. Anything to deny this from being real. I stop myself every time. I wouldn't do him any good. Seb where are you?

I'm here. Follow your senses Vi. Where would you hide? Underground was my first option. Wait we've been here before. Years back we had come to celebrate our parents marriage. I remember I had gotten mad when I caught my dad kissing a stranger. I ran as fast as my little legs could go. I ended up in an abandoned facility. Somehow I remember going underground. He had come. He was my hero. How did he find me? He had smile and said " I'm your twin. I would always be your other half. I will always know where you are." We had a special power. Now it was my turn to return the favor. It was only fair.

Laying in a rusty bed we found him. He looked perfect. But as soon as he opened his eyes I saw no...I felt his misery and desperation.

"What happen?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Vi. I thought I could do it... You were just better at it." He started crying uncontrollably. I reached for him. Hold him within my fragile strength. My resolve was breaking. I had to he strong. With difficulty I asked him again.

" I changed into you Vi. I thought I could pull it off. Wasn't thinking straight..." He got confronted with a Russian heir. When the Russian had seen " Viola" he got addicted to her persona. He wanted "her". Kidnapped Viola and when trying to have his way. Sebastian killed him in the process.

" I was rejecting him on every turn. I didn't know it was going to make him want me more. I ...Vi look at me please." I couldn't and not see my killer. He had kill Viola. Didn't even get to say goodbye.

" I'm sorry Vi. I just wanted to see if I could get to see the scores without being call a cheater. I thought I could do it." His words were growing faint. This couldn't be happening. My name was on a hit list. I was dead before even realizing it. And my brother was the killer. I was having trouble breathing. Only one of us could go back. The other was in a dead sentence.

Sebastian the real one. Reached and cupped my face.  
"You really look like me." He took away my tears with his thumb. Couldn't he see I was breaking on the inside as well. I'm sorry Olivia. I love you.

"Yvonne do you still study with your father?" Yvonne's father was a genius in any aspect concerning medical. He had graduated at the top of his class at the age of 25. Rumor had it his daughter was a prodigy as well. Maybe even more in tone than him.

" Yes." She looks confused at the change of subject. I had forgotten that they were here. Blended perfectly on the wall.

" Good. Then I ask one favor. I need you to exchange our genders. We are twins it won't be that hard after all." Did he just say that?

"No Sebas-"

"It was my mistake. I won't live knowing I killed you."

Before I could comment Kia replied, " Remote so your recovery will last months. That would be enough time to get both of you alive and out of this country" she looks straight at me. " neither will die. But Sebastian is right. If we stay here hiding all of us are going to die. Take his choice. Both of you would be in a coma. The Russians will give up their search. They won't be looking in a hospital."

Sebastian looked shock. " Even if I survive this outcome. We have to make sure at least you get away clean Vi. Your my sister. It's my fault your in this. Let me make amends."

" Yvonne do you think your fathers connections could help us out of this?"

" I'm positive." She grinned. " Maybe like this you could be with your Olivia more time"

"Whose Olivia?" Sebastian asks.

Kia laughs, " None other than you future sister-in-law."

" Enough! Lets get to work." My blushing was getting out of hand.

Didnt know it was going to turn this way. Giving the circumstance I'm looking forward for my brother being a girl. I stop smiling for I know that the hard part is getting all of us alive. I miss you Olivia with all my heart. If perhaps all this chaos goes according to plan I will get to be within your presence once more.

For all that has happen I've been in thought. Be shock all you want but I do think. Apparently a lot this passing days. And that is that fate is cruel. For I don't know what might be the outcome. My brother might die. We may all die. But then again I have this small hope fate is cruel for a simple reason. She likes to hide the true intentions of her mischief for when the time come you can appreciate her masterpiece.


	5. Disorientated

Chapter 5 Disorientated

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Illyria, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient Christian law break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their destiny,  
Whose misadventure piteous overthrows  
The right and wrong from the true meaning of life.  
The fearful passage of their impossible-marked love  
And the continuance of their equal category,  
Which but their children̓s end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two-hours̓traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

Darkness all around me. Can't seem to focus. A face repeats over and over. My brains replies Olivia. My Olivia. My eyes...they felt so heavy. Who am I? Where am I? I can't move. Before the panicking starts I hear voices. Whispers. Two women.

"This can't be happening...we need to move!" The voice is becoming so faint. I'm getting so sleepy.

A deep voice startles me. " We will arrived to your destination in 15"

I open me eyes half way. I see both of my best friend exhausted and really dirty. What happen? I want to speak! Say something!

"Mph..." Did I suddenly go mentally insane? It was so low that I was shock Kia was able to hear me. She gets up and comes up to me. Raises her hand. Touches my forehead and runs her fingers deep in my hair. She sighs. A tear runs down her cheek. Without saying anything she shows me a picture of Sebastian. Why would you...no but I thought. This was to fast an impossibility. It was no picture it was a mirror...I've become my brother...Yvonne you have save me. Save my brother as well. I love you my friend, my sister.

" We ran into trouble. They had found us as soon as you had both come out of surgery. Good luck was in our hand that they didn't know about the switch plan. Vi I saw several people die trying to protect us... Everything happen so fast! But we were able to get on Yvonne's fathers private plane." She takes a deep breath. More tears appear. Oh Kia how I wish I can move my arms and console you. She sees my struggle.

" It's alright Vi I'm just really emotional right now. A lot has happen in this two days." Wait two days?! Wouldn't it have taken months?!

"Shhh Vi calm down. Yvonne is a true genius. She will play it down but it was a true masterpiece. I suppose I would have to call you Sebastian now."  
Sebastian. Where is he? Or her? I move my head but I don't see him. Her.

"Viola is asleep." She smiles and point beside me. I want to laugh. How right everyone was. My "sister" looks even prettier than I had ever did. Guess he was destine to be born a girl and I a boy after all. Will anyone else notice? Will the find out our secret?

I look up to Kia once more. Trying to communicate. Ask her...

" I've taken care of everything Vi. Your parents know we went to England with Sebastian to see a concert. They didn't suspect a thing." Good Kia. Your were always able to read my thoughts.

"And about Olivia...well I suspect she's either mad or insanely jealous" I tilt my head.

She laughs. " I called her telling her of our unexpected "trip". Told her your sister dragged your along. Even threaten you. You had no other choice. She asked why it wasn't you calling..."

I look down. I'm sorry Olivia. I would have called if I had the chance. But my love I'll be back soon. I promise you.

Kia raises my chin. " I told both her and your parents that you both suffered an car accident."

"Just earn a couple of concussions. A few scratches nothing serious." Yvonne says. She was beside Kia. I hadn't heard her steps. She looks so sad. I'm sorry Yvonne for dragging you into my mess.

" That should get rid of several questions when you don't remember some certain "memories". Also you should experience that some body movements will take a while to responds. It will be over in a few days." Yvonne I love you. You manage to do the impossible in just mere days.

Wait my hand. I can move my fingers. My body feels more responsive. Active. Alive. I pick up my torso. I don't want to risk my legs so soon. I laugh. Wait my voice! It's back! Without thinking I hugs them. " I'm sorry for everything." Yvonne hugs me the hardest.

She whispers in my ears. " Don't be. We are together forever. No matter what."  
Kia nods," No matter what."

Yvonne laughs. " Besides your not getting away not now when your smoking hot!"

I blush. " To bad that your already taken. Olivia better treat your right. Or she have us to deal with."

-/-/-

" Come on you can't be mad forever. Babe I'm sorry! I blame my sister. Kill her." My sweet Olivia was on my room. On my bed. Looking extremely hot and sexy. The only problem was that she wasn't talking to me. Giving me a full blown glare.

I smile. I sit on my desk chair. Drum my fingers. Thinking anything besides the sexy vixen in my bed. Wow being a guy is a struggle. A real one this time I mean. It's making me really bothered. No wonder guys are always so "excited". It's weird seeing as I have another ligament in between my legs.

" You went without notice with two of your exes. Didn't call or text me. And two days later one of them calls me! So please at least have the decency to not lie to me. Did you sleep with them?" Ah forgotten about our past act In Cesario's .

" No Olivia I didn't. They are friends of my...I mean Violas childhood." I sit on the edge of my bed. Grab her manicure hands give them a kiss each. So slowly I reach for her lips. Giving her time to deny me. I give her a chaste kiss. Resting my lips upon hers. A second later I kiss her fully. Exploring her mouth. How I've miss this.

I brake for air. She continues to kiss me. My cheek, jaw, and now my neck. Moving Both her knees to either side of my waist. She forcibly grabs my neck. Breathing heavenly she kisses me once more. Accidentally bucking her hips. Fuck. She whispers in my ear " Your mine Sebastian."

" Only yours."


	6. Change

Chapter 6 Change

So Drowsy ugh I hate mornings. The alarms sounds off. Try to hit it but a body is on the way. I look down. A smile grows. The noise keeps on. She gives up on dreaming. Disarms the sound with her left hand. Turns around and hugs my waist. Moving her head in my neck.

" Go back to sleep" she says.

" I have practice. I can't miss it love." I switch positions. Lay her down. Intertwine both hands with mine. One on every side of her head. I position myself between her legs. Bad move. I felt it rising. Can't help it. It has a life of its own. Especially when your hot girlfriend decides to spend the night over. Tormenting you all night. That vixen.

"You are surely 100% awake" she laughs.

I lay my head on her neck. Hiding the blush. And trying but failing to calm down Vi junior.

"Your fault." I mumble. Causing her to laugh once more. I kiss her neck. Felt her shiver. Delivering kisses here and there. Getting a little out of control. A hand reaches to my chest.

Breathing harshly she whispers, " Babe wait...We need to stop...Seb" I freeze. Listen to our heartbeats calm down. I kiss her once more. Whisper my apology. Grab my soccer bag and leave a second later.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Practice went by in a blur. It was epic! I was an excellent girl soccer player but now with my male abilities. I was faster, stronger, and much more in tune! I felt I was in fire. Now completely spent I throw myself in the shower. Being an actual boy has change a lot of my prospective.

Once I get out of the locker room. I look up and take a deep breath. I hear a laugh.

" You sure look pretty hot without a shirt" ah forgot. Oops. The air sure felt nice though. Jessica from my Spanish class did a look over again. She did a whole show of licking her lips trying to be seductive. Really? What a slut. I laugh because it was pathetic how she sleeps with almost every guy in school. She's good looking but I don't do what others have already dipped in.

" See something you like?"

" Not at all but hey..." I feel somebody grabbing my neck and pulling me into a kiss. A really hot kiss. Mmm I taste strawberries. My girl. Wow.

" Oh hey Jessica didn't see you there." Olivia says. Smirking as soon as she see me all bothered.

She huffs and puffs. Leaving the next second.

" Hey" I smile. But she pinches my stomach. Ouch that hurt!

" Maybe like that you learn to use a shirt after taking a shower. Really Sebastian you still have water dripping down your chest..." She's breathing unevenly. Tips up and kisses me again. Mmm I should do this more often.

" See something you like?" I smirk.

She laughs so beautifully. " Yes everything that makes you Sebastian Hastings" If she only knew. No she can't know. Not now. Not ever.

" Hey about earlier this morning I'm sorry I've just never done...it...well that. With anybody" she looks down. My beautifully Olivia. I stay quiet. Waiting. She raises her head. As soon as she does I kiss her fully. Tasting her innocence. Her purity. Mine. Only mine.

" I love you. As much as I get bothered by your body I love you so much that I'll wait. Wait even till our wedding night if I have to."

She's glowing with happiness. " I love you Sebastian. And if you keep this up it will be before our wedding night."

I smirk, " In that case..." Laughing unable to finish. I just hold her tighter in my arms.

My phone rings. Viola. Ah how my brother is loving being me. What goes around comes back around. He's currently dating Duke after I introduce them in the carnival festival. Sure that issued in a fight with my ex Justin but it worked out. And now a year later after our incident We are going strong in both of our relationships.

"What's up?"

"Vi sorry um Seb man this is really weird. It's like I'm freaking crazy and talking to myself."

"Take a breather. What happen?"

" I think I'm dying." She sounded so depressed.

" Did they find..." I couldn't finish. Too scare of the possibility the Russians found us.

" No no but I think Yvonne did something wrong. She's a genius that I know first hand. But everyone makes mistakes. I'm bleeding! Like down there! "

I want to laugh sooo bad. Olivia looks at me strangely. We were walking back to our dorms. Well to be more specific my dorm.

" That normal. Trust me in happens every month."

" Wait this is your PMS?!"

"Yours now." This time I actually laugh. Yvonne had told both of us that our body will take several months to function as it should. That explains me being all horny all the time. And now my "sister" is finding out hers.

" Sorry Vi but just give Yvonne or Kia a call. They tell you what to do." I feel my left hand being strangle to death from our intertwine hands. Ouch Olivia is strong.

" My sister was having a problem. She just needed to know to call her best friends. Nothing else."

" Yea ok. I just don't see why you talk to them a lot."

I stop walking. Hugging her. Melting my body to hers. I whisper " You have nothing to worry. I only want you. Can you feel it?" Literally my extra ligament had a mind of its own. Weird though because it only did that with Olivia.

" I'm your Olivia. Only yours." Man was I really sappy. What love does to you.

Like a friend once said life is cruel but it's is up to us to make the final decision. And I made my decision of making my life with the girl I wasn't meant to fall in love with. But hey is it not what makes life more interesting? ;)


	7. Lost and found

Chapter 7 Lost but found.

"I never thought I'd be in love like this.  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip.  
Then you came in and knocked me of my face.  
Feels like I'm in a race but I already won first place.

I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
You got me thinking about our life, our house and kids.  
Every morning I look at you and smile  
Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down." ( knock you down- Keri Hilson)

The song play over and over in my mind. I'm in love theirs no doubt. She's the one for me. I grab her photo from desk. Your beauty cannot be describe. You have so many qualities that makes me wonder how you my angel fell for me. I love you so much to let you go. To let another give you what you need. As much as I could I can't. You have no future with me.

" Vi..." I look up sand see what I used to be. A girl with a bright future. Now all I see is darkness.

"Leave me. Let me die in peace." It hurt all over my body. Everywhere she once touched. Rejecting my hands. Yearning for hers. Screaming for her. Only her.

" Talk to her. Vi please. Don't do this. You love her."

" I'm doing this because I love her." Laying down on the floor I let all my tears come free.

I feel my sisters hug. I push her away. Can't you see it's not you I want. The one I can't have.

You see a few hours I was blind. So selfish that I couldn't see ahead. We were all together eating at Cesario's. Talking about nonsense. Nothing important except the fact we were all laughing and having a great time. That's when a random drunk guy shows up and talks to Olivia. First it didn't matter to me because she gets hit on a lot. But this time he said something. Something no one paid attention except me. It bothered me. To the point I wanted to kill him. Murder him. Make him take back his words. To be back in time where I was blind and happy.

" Come on love I'll show you how good Iam in bed. And if your worth my time I'll even let you have one of my offsprings."

I knocked him out. Before doing that I beat the hell out him. Blood all over the place. I was beyond pissed. Olivia tried to calm me down to no use.

" Enough! If your so worry take care of him! Im sure he will give it another go to give you his children." I was beyond mad. I saw her tears coming. She tried talking once more but I didn't let her. I walked away. Walked away from the truth staring at my face. I can't give you any future with me. I can't have a family...not anymore.

" Vi stop. I know what's going through your head. Please talk to me." I hate you my brother. For you I'm in this mess.

I hear the door open. I was ready to yell at Duke but my words died out. You see she had arrived.

" Viola leave us alone." Reluctantly my sisters leaves. Whispers a good luck to her.

She's no longer crying. She's beyond mad. Olivia walks and sits down on my chair. I can smell her perfume. Tempting. If this keeps up I'm fighting a lost battle.

" We need to brake up..." My body reacts differently from my spoken words. I'm afraid of looking up. See her blue eyes filled with hate.

Silence meets my words. She grabs my chin. Really hard. My resistance is breaking. Her closeness is irresistible.

" I'm not letting you go. Not now not ever." She rests her forehead upon mine. Takes a deep breath. " Sebastian tell me what's wrong?" My whole existence is wrong.

I can't live without you. Perhaps I'll be selfish but I want no I need you Olivia Lennox.

" On my trip to England. We had an accident..."

" I know that-"

" Wait let me finish. Viola and I didn't mention it but there's a huge possibility that we won't be able to reproduce." Not huge. Just never.

She give me a sad smile. " If things don't work out well adopt. Sebastian I love you. Please don't push me away." She tries to give me a hug but I step back. Trying to stay strong.

" No you can have a future! Damn it Olivia! I'm damned but I'm not pulling you with me. I just...I just...you have the chance to have kids. I can't give you that. I'm breaking up with you. And you can't-"

I knew it was a wrong move being so close to her. She started it but I kept it going. Perhaps this will be the last time I get the chance to kiss her. But she had another thing in mind. Clothes flew out of place. It was rough. It was our first time. To hear her moans and pleas. She was possessive in every stroke. Won't be able to function after this.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Years later-epilogue?

We struggle. We fought. But in the end I surrender.

" But Daddy! Your not playing fair! You can't surrender. Mommy! Daddy is cheating again!" Playing toy soldiers gets tired after a while. Especially when you lose on every battle.

I look at my boy and see a mixture of Olivia and I. Brown hair and sky blue eyes. Our first time came with a surprise. A pregnancy more like it. Shockingly both our parents didn't mind at all. We got married a month later. And I had trouble keeping my hands off her. And other things...  
Yvonne was beyond understanding that I was able to sire an offspring. Not as shock as I was trust me. Turns out that Yvonne had done a full switch even giving me my brothers sperm. And giving my brother the eggs. Sure it was a regular procedure but since we were twins the outcome turned out differently. Now I'm a father of a 5 year old boy and another on the way.

" What did your father do this time?" She give me a stern look. Years later and still smoking hot.

" I did nothing. I plea for my innocence!"

My boy giggles, " Silly daddy. That's not gonna save you." Smart boy.

"True but this will!" Running up to my wife I give her a hug and a kiss. A chaste one mind you theirs a kid present. I rub her belly. Barely one month. I was beyond happy.

"Babe kissing me from every time you lose to our son won't save you every time."

I smile and whisper back ," I know but that just gives me an excuse to taste your lips."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Authors note- Hello everyone sorry guys but I decided to end it here. Maybe a sequel is in the future. But not anytime soon. Might start working on other possible stories based on Harry Potter. Also if anyone wants to become my beta feel welcome to message me. Well thanks! I think I did well for my first fanfiction story. For those who review thanks for your support! I didn't know if what I was doing right or wrong. But those reviews gave me hope I was doing at least something right. Alright guys till next time!


	8. Aftermath

(Added bonus) I reread it. It did happen too fast. I listen so here is what you asked for. Hope you like it.

Chapter 8 Aftermath

I lay still. Didn't want to wake her up and get on with it. Just wanted to savor this moment for the days to come. I trace her face as if a whisper. Fingers running it's course just one last time. I love you. Always will. My angel. My sweet torture.

Give her a gentle kiss on her eyebrow. Getting ready to leave the bed. She stirs as soon as I finish putting on my jeans. She squirms around...probably looking for me. Starts to tear up when she comes at lost.

" Olivia..." I want to go but I can't leave her...not yet. Not like this.

She stops crying but doesn't move. It's a bad idea I know it but either way I go to her. Hug her from behind. Bad indeed. But her body felt so good. The images hit me like a ton of bricks. Our connection. Our love. How I saw her reaction when I first enter her. A lot of pain. I remember feeling the blood running through my length. Oh how great it felt afterwards. Every thrust I made she moan. But hey you know what they say about the quiet ones? Olivia turned out just as described. I did things...she did things to me. Olivia was possessive in every touch. But even so she was insecure. Her innocence showing every time. Made me desire her much more. Impossible no?

" I though...I thought you left." She whispers so silent. Tears covering her face. She looks so sad and beaten. I must not be so far off. " Don't leave me." She whispers in my neck.

" I won't." I reply. I won't. I love her too much. I'll be selfish and savor every moment with my girl. Till the moment she says so.

She stops crying. Hugging my bare chest. We lay there. Ended up falling asleep. My phone rings waking me up from my slumber.

"Hello?" Wow my voice goes really deep when waking up. Awesome! I'm the man! Whose the man?! She's the man!

"Hey Mom and Dad want to take us on a camping trip..."

"I'll pass-"

"No no no don't you dare. I stayed up at night beside your room waiting for Olivia to come out. To my disgusting surprise I heard moans! Seriously you knew I was outside! So no your not skipping on me. Get your ass up and come to the house! Now! Oh and bring Olivia."

I laugh, "You know that makes you a pervert right?"

"Your the pervert that wanted her sister to hear everything. Bastard. I'm probably going to have nightmares for days to come."

"Yea yea yea whatever. See you there Perv." I hang up before she threatens me.  
"Mmm who was that?" Says while kissing my neck.

"My sister saying we have a camping trip." Grab her cheek. Pulling her face. Kiss her mouth. Open her lips. Tasting her distinct flavor of strawberries. My forbidden fruit.

Make a trail cover my mouth on her chin...neck...shoulder. Going down and kissing her chest. And without thinking I take a bite of her right nipple. Gently not to harsh. I suck on it. She holds my head in place. I bite it one more time. Moving to the left mount of meat. Repeating the process. By this time Vi junior is up and ready to go. And by the wetness I'll say Olivia is ready as well. I stop not knowing if she really wants this.

She pulls me closer. Kissing me with all her force. "Don't stop!...Oh baby please don't you dare stop!" Running her nails on my back.

I didn't stop after that.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Sorry we are late mom. Had to turn it some final papers." I kiss her on the cheek. Rushing to my twin to avoid any awkward questions. My mother is weird like that.

"Final papers? Psh please how's the "extra curricular" class going?" I blush. Stop it Vi! Man up! Your a dude! A hunky dude! A dude who just had incredible sex with his girlfriend for 3 hours straight. I know! I gave a pad to myself when I knew Olivia wasn't looking. It was my first time as well. Man was I good at it. It also help that I had become really horny when I saw her in all her glory.

I see Olivia being dragged away by my mom. Probably to show her about her new charity.

"Mom! We need to go already!" The twins say at the same time.

"Copycat!" Try to pinch my "sister" but she beats me. Ugh I feel so tired.

"Ha! You slow zombie" she smirks.

"Viola leave your brother alone." Ah finally Dad to the rescue. Where's Duke anyway?

"Got in a fight." I must have asked out loud.

"What for?"

"The jerk took my last gummy! So I had to punish him." I raise an eyebrow seriously?

She laughs, "He had to visit a sick relative. His mom still doesn't like me. So ugh didn't want to deal with that."

" Vi you have to be more attentive. Be more like Olivia for example. Your mom loves her. Adores her even." My dad smile tries to be encouraging.

"Wait dad shouldn't you be putting the bags on the car?" He looks guilty.  
"Don't tell your mother!"

We laugh. "Seriously though you didn't go with Duke because of his mom?"

"His family in general. So I left him go. It's just a trip to a sick relative! Not a big deal!"

"Wait you let him go on his own?" Olivia says. Returning back into my arms.

"What did the evil witch do to you? Did it hurt?"

"It hurts a lot. You might have to take all night to kiss all my boo-boos away." Playing along. Whispering. Trying not to let Viola hear. To no vail that is.

"You guys make me sick" Viola fakes throwing up.

"Your just jealous" I stick my tongue out.

"So Viola you let Duke go?" Olivia repeats once more.

"It's just a sick relative. No biggie."

"Sorry for asking but if it was Sebastian I would go. Wouldn't want any young nurses flirting with him." Pulls me tighter. Staking her claim on me. I just have one word for that HOT!

My mom comes back holding a binder. Sorry Olivia she's all yours. Your doomed. So lucky I don't have to deal with that anymore. But as it turns out Olivia is actually into those type of things. Which is awesome! Leaving Viola and I out of her evil reach.

"Should we get going then?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ugh camping trip sucked. Viola got attacked by a bear. A cub that is. I was left traumatized. In the middle of the night when I got out of my tent to go pee. And on the way back I heard my parents going at it. Eww! And to make it worse Olivia got sick. Throwing up every hour or so. The only ones left were my parents they loved it. We hated it. Three weeks of pure torture.

Now being the attentive boyfriend I took Olivia with Yvonne. She didn't know it was Yvonne until she came into the room. Olivia grabs my hand into a death grip.

Yvonne noticed. She smile nevertheless. Kisses my cheek. So slowly. Bad Yvonne. Stop torturing my girl.

" Sebastian what bring you here?" Almost purring my name.

I cough,"Mmm Olivia is not feeling good." It sounded more like a whimper. Ouch my hand is losing blood. Ouch babe.

"Right. Alright Olivia if you would give me a urinal sample. The bathroom is right over there."

She's undecided. Afraid to leave me alone with her. Taking a breath she kisses me. Lingers her mouth on mine. I'm dizzy I can't think straight. No worries this happens a lot. When I looked up she was already gone.

"You got it bad."

"Huh?" Real smart.

Yvonne smile,"I'm glad for you."

"Thanks I guess."

"So when is the wedding?"

I laugh. "Not anytime soon." For a moment I'm sad because they no longer had the chance to be my bridesmaids.

"Hey don't worry if anything Paul would be one of your best man." You read my mind so well.

"Right I can imagine him fighting with Duke over the color of the suit. Pink or black?"

We laugh. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." My angel had return.

"Nothing important. If you could sit up here please I need to take some other samples."  
Yvonne had gone all professional now. Took samples here and there.

"Alright will have the results in an hour." Gives me a hug. "See you Seb." She leaves soon after that.

"Bye Yvonne."

"If I didn't know better I say you like her." Lennox giving me a glare. Wow ever since we came back the jealousy has been out of proportion.

"Babe she's a friend. We have talked about this. Yvonne and Kia have become really good friend of mine. Nothing more."

She huffs, "She was undressing you with her eyes! You smile and laughed with her. Giving her more gunpowder!"

Put a hand on each cheek. "Olivia Lennox I'm yours. Only yours. I love you." Lean forward yearning for her pouting lips.

A hour later with swollen lips and disheveled clothes we got the results. She was more than fine. I fainted after I saw them though. Another set of tests were made both mine and hers. Our wedding day was going to be real soon after all. Well you see Olivia was never sick to begin with. She was three weeks pregnant. The throwing up. The sudden change that she wanted no needed my touch at weird hours of the night. The jealousy growing worse every day. It was all normal. I was going to be a dad.

I'm scared out of my wits. Don't know what to do with a kid. My kid. Half Olivia and half Viola. An impossibility more like it. Somehow I'll learn. Take some classes if I have to. Gosh I'm so bursting with happiness! We will be high school graduates the next month. One stone out of the way. So after that I'll take my position at my dads company. Olivia got an offer as an apprentice for chemistry. Having a baby won't delay out future. If anything it made our future. A future we didn't expect to have.


End file.
